


翻译-Got Game (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: Shaw不觉得Root会搭讪，Root想证明并非如此。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 2





	翻译-Got Game (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Got Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258796) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

“所以……”Shaw的声音里透着无聊，“我们的号码在哪儿？”她正仔细地扫视着俱乐部，眼神在几对正跳舞的情侣上稍稍多停留了一会儿。Root顿时眯起了眼，等Shaw的视线扫回来时又迅速用假笑掩饰了过去。

“Sameen，耐心点。”

Shaw差点就要磨牙了，让Root觉得有些好笑。

“我要去喝一杯。”

在Shaw朝着吧台方向消失在了人群中后，Root转身走入了舞池。今晚的俱乐部人满为患，让Root很难顺利到达目的地，她总会踩到什么人的脚或是得直接把面前的人推出去。音乐声震耳欲聋，头顶的灯也在不停地闪，让她觉得眼睛疼。这环境真的太不愉快了，还没给人任何喘息的空隙，时时刻刻提醒着她自己是为什么讨厌这种地方。而且恼火的可不止是音乐。从人群中穿过时，一个男人紧紧贴了过来，让她恶心得直皱眉。她突然有股把电击枪按他身上的冲动，其他舞者的反应或许会真的十分有趣。但她不能这样做，她今晚的身份不应该有带电击枪在身上，而且TM也绝对不会同意，因为那不是任务，至少不是今晚的任务。

实话说，Root都不清楚任务是什么。没有号码、没有名字，什么都没有。只有俱乐部的地址和一个带上Shaw的指示，而她也明白Shaw花不了多久就能从她少得可怜的回答中明白这一点。TM经常会让她自己去调查，但Root用上自己这辈子所有的经验都弄不懂这个俱乐部对他们和Samaritan的战争有什么助益。

“既然都到这儿了，我真的觉得你应该跳舞。”Shaw的声音在她耳边响了起来。

Root被吓了一跳，不是因为Shaw从她背后溜了过来，而是Shaw现在和她的距离太近了——她一手环在Root腰上，嘴唇几乎就贴在了她耳边。

Root迅速恢复了过来，若无其事的耸了耸肩，但在Shaw递过来一杯酒时依然惊讶地挑了挑眉。

“不然的话，你就太显眼了。”Shaw解释说，而Root觉得她看起来有些不舒服。DJ的音乐正对着麦克风咆哮，Shaw示意Root跟上，领着她走出舞池到了一个相对安静的角落。这里还是很吵，但至少没人直接贴上来，她也不需要吼太大声才能让Shaw听见。

“你知道……”Root呡了一口酒，酒精顺着喉管燃烧时的感觉让她的脸皱成了一团，“在这种地方给别人买酒一般隐喻着其他什么意思。”

Shaw狠狠地瞪了过来，但很快又得意地笑了，“ _你_ 又为什么会知道？”

Root皱眉，“我又不是第一次来夜店。”

Shaw耸耸肩，“你看起来不太像那种给人买酒的类型。”她边说边灌了一大口啤酒。

“我不像？”Root觉得自己被冒犯了但又说不清楚原因。她不知道自己应该如何反应，因此又低头喝了口酒。

“你是那种先电击然后用熨斗威胁人的类型。”Shaw回答得十分随意，眼神又落在了舞池中。

Root直接被呛住了，酒精进入了另一条错误的管道。她剧烈地咳嗽起来，余光瞥到Shaw在轻笑。

“我只是说……”Root模糊地觉得Shaw笑得更开心了，“你没有这个技能而已。”

“你是说我不会搭讪？”Root问，在Shaw漫不经心地耸耸肩之后又加上一句，“我当然会。”

Shaw嗤之以鼻，“你不会。”

Root瞪了过去，把剩下的酒塞进了Shaw手里。“我当然会。”她又重复了一次，直直走入舞池以证明自己所言非虚。Shaw还在看她，她能感觉得到，但她在与此同时有些奇怪TM为什么还没介入叫她好好工作。

Root推开人群往里挤，舞池的地板在她脚下震动，谁的手肘还撞在了她的肋骨上。那是先前一直贴着她的那个“朋友”，所以Root迅速把自己的恼火丢开，抬头便是一个灿烂的笑容。她用上了自己嘴甜最可爱的语气，邀请他和她跳舞。但他迅速拒绝了，让她觉得有些恼火。

但她并没有恼火太久，转头寻找下一个目标。不远处有一个穿着红裙的金发女郎，看起来已经醉了，估计什么都不会拒绝。Root朝她走了过去，路上随着节奏扭动着身体。金发女郎在Root靠近的时候微笑了起来，但又迅速一条直线朝着远离Root的方向离开了。

Root皱起了眉，但她决心再试一次……她接着又试了一次，到第三次她都没有任何收获。她还想继续下去，但TM叫她去吧台。

Shaw正在吧台上，面前一瓶啤酒，笑得志得意满。

“你还说你会的？”Shaw随意地喝着自己的啤酒。

“闭嘴。”Root咬牙切齿地说。她怀疑地盯着Shaw打量了一会儿，Shaw则咧嘴笑得更开心了。“等等……”

Shaw的笑容僵了那么一点点，其他人根本就不可能察觉，但Root绝对是解读Shaw脸部表情的专家。

“你做了什么？”Root问。

Shaw状似随意地耸耸肩，仰头喝了一大口啤酒。而Root知道她一定在逃避问题。

这让Root觉得更加可疑了。她转身朝着来的路走了过去，先前那个男人还在附近，她直接抓着他的手肘把他拖了过来。

“你为什么不和我跳舞？”Root问。

“你说什么？”他在音乐声中吼了回来。Root又重复了一次，语气掩不住的生硬。“哦，因为你女朋友一副找事的样子，我可不想惹麻烦。”

Root十分清楚他说的“女朋友”是谁。

Root冲回了吧台，“你这是作弊。”她一把夺过Shaw的啤酒，仰头一口喝干。

“随你怎么说，”Shaw瞪着Root把空酒瓶砸回吧台上，“你还是不会搭讪。”

Root迎着Shaw的目光瞪了过去，但迅速笑了起来，让Shaw小心翼翼地盯着她看了一会儿。

“但我成功搭上了你不是吗？”Root前倾了些，导致Shaw反射性地后退一步，屁股直接撞在了吧台上。Root咧嘴笑了，她觉得自己戳中点了。“还只用了一把电熨斗。”Root又朝前一步，让她们的身体紧紧相贴。她低下头，只在两人唇间留下不到一英寸的距离。“而且甚至都还没开始用。”

Shaw咽了咽喉咙，用力程度肉眼可见。但她迅速恢复了过来，一把将Root推出了她的私人空间，好像这样才能呼吸一样。

“我觉得你还会发现……”Shaw的声音有些嘶哑，“ _我_ 才是那个成功搭上了 _你_ 的人，而且还在我们正式见面之前，”她得意地笑了，“到底谁说的是我的 _忠实粉丝_ 来着？”

Root沉下了脸，无从反驳。这让Shaw笑得更开心了。

“所以……”Shaw又恢复了百无聊赖的样子，“你觉得我们俩谁更会搭讪？”


End file.
